


Amidst Magic

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Amidst Magic

Giles glanced up from his book and stared for a moment at the young woman opposite him. A small smile lifted his lips as he wondered when hed begun thinking of her as a woman.

"Giles? What does this mean?" She uncurled herself from her chair and moved to his side. Setting the book on the arm of his chair, she rested her hand on the back of it, her fingers accidentally brushing the nape of his neck. 

Oh yes. Thats when. 

"Heated." 

"Heated?" Willow frowned. "But this means flesh, right?" She pointed to the next word. 

"Umyes. I believe so." 

"That doesnt make much sense as a prophecy." Willow glanced at her notes. "Besieged and taken, token gaze. Heated flesh of Eros ways." 

"Willow!" Giles eyes widened. "Dont"

"Saint hath fallen. Singed wings. Hostage claimed, disaster brings." Willows brow crinkled in a frown. "That doesnt sound like a prophecy. That sounds like a"

Giles met her shocked gaze with an exasperated one of his own. "Spell?" 

"Spell." Her shoulders sagged. "Maybe its not a read it out loud to make it happen spell?" 

Suddenly a horrific ripping sound filled the air. They both rushed to the window in time to see the ground surrounding Giles apartment surge up, completely isolating them. 

"Oh." Willow bit her lower lip. "Whoops." 

***

"Whoops." Giles stared out the window at the shifting rock. "Whoops. You read a seduciary spell, and you saywhoops." 

Willow winced at the incredulity that laced through his voice. "Would sorry be better?" 

He shook his head and took the book from her. Leafing through it, his eyes roamed through incantations, looking for a counter spell. 

"Whats a seduciary spell?" Her voice was timid as she stepped toward him. 

"I'll give you three guesses." He turned the book around and opened to a page so that she could see one of the illustrations. 

"Oh." A scarlet blush stained her cheeks and she mentally reminded herself to *never* show that book to Xander. "Sooh. Whoops." 

Giles sank onto the sofa and deposited the book onto the coffee table. Tossing his glasses on top of it, he rubbed his eyes as he thought. 

"Is there aa counter-spell, maybe?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." Her expression brightened and she smiled. "So we just do the counter-spell, the rocks go back to beingground, and I go home and never do magic again." 

"It requires the blood of a virgin." 

"Oh. Whoo"

"Dont. Dont say it." Giles held up his hand as if to halt her words. 

"So, what are our other options." 

"Well, you invoked the spell in my presence, which means" The tips of his ears burned in embarrassment as the hot blush crept up his skin. "Which means in roughly a month well die of starvation and the magic will cancel itself out." 

"That seems morefinal and un-seductive." 

"Well, ImIm afraid its our only alternative." 

"Which is strange, since I would think a seduction spell would usually end up with somebody getting seduced. Wouldnt you?" She smiled at him, a soft gleam in her clear green eyes. 

Comprehension dawned as he stared back at her, the surprise and shock followed closely by a hot rush of desire. "Willow, if I was to wager a guess and suggest that quite possibly you evoked this spell on purpose, what do you think your response would be?" 

She walked over to him, using his vague disbelief to her advantage as she sat on his lap, straddling his thighs. The fingertips of one hand slid down his chest and brushed his growing erection. 

"Whoops?" 

***

Giles managed a short bark of laughter before it got caught up in his quickly indrawn breath. Her hand settled firmly over the bulge in his pants, her thumb stroking the side of it. "Willow?" 

She shrugged and settled more comfortably against him, her short skirt riding even higher up her thighs. His hands clenched the cushion beneath him, hanging on for dear life as she wiggled the heat of her arousal closer. She changed her hands position, letting it drift upward until she had a hold on his belt. "You know, they say metal can effect a spell. Make it go allwacky." 

"Whwacky?" 

"Yeah," She nodded solemnly, her expression belying the intrinsic pleasure that came from the sound of the leather slipping through the cloth loops of his pants. "So we should distance ourselves from anything that might be metal." 

"Such as my belt buckle." 

"Exactly." She gave him a small smile, glad that he seemed to agree. "And, you know, your jeans." 

"My jeans?" 

"Zipper," she reminded him, sliding the object of discussion down, filling the room with its metallic rasp. "And the button." She unhooked it and tilted her head, running her fingers over the silken fabric of his boxers. Sliding back reluctantly, she eased herself into a standing position and held out her hands to him. 

Giles took her hands and let her pull him to his feet. The denim clung to his hips until she brought their joined hands to his hips and pushed the material off of him. Silence reigned as she brought her eyes to his, staring into the jade green depths. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, feeling the shiver run through her as she watched him. "I believe thats all the metal I have on." 

Willow released his hands and took a careful hold on his glasses. She eased them off his face and gently lay them on the coffee table behind her. The room seemed to grow warmer as she became hazier, softly outlined, like a long ago photograph. "Youre sure?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Because it could be dangerous if you were wrong." Finished with his glasses, she eased her hands under the bottom of his sweater and started to push it off of him. 

Giles grabbed the hem of the dark gray sweater and pulled it over his head, letting it fall onto the couch behind him. He stood there in front of her, clad only in his boxers, strangely calm. Willows hand lightly grazed the hair-roughened flesh, rubbing his erect nipples, exploring the planes of his chest. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to find enough air in each ragged gasp. 

Willow dropped her hands from him and took a step back, pulling her own sweater off her head as she did so. She dropped it behind her, letting it fall at his feet as she turned away from him and started walking slowly toward the stairs. Her hips swayed seductively, the material of her skirt swishing against her thighs. 

Heat hed thought hed forgotten surged through Giles as he followed her, unable to resist the call of her body, the scent of her desire. They made their way silently up the stairs, Willows bare back an invitation to sin. The smooth, alabaster lines of her body were unbroken by lingerie and the lack of bra sent a clean shaft of lust down his spinal chord, straight to his groin. 

She reached the top and looked over her shoulder at him, her message clear in her smoldering gaze. Her hands slid over her hips and she casually unfastened her skirt, stepping out of it as she took the last few steps into his room. 

The rock that surrounded the condo creaked, rubbing against itself in a mockery of passion, but Giles didnt notice or care. The spell was intrinsically woven around him, linking him to her, making his hidden desire for her flare to life. 

Giles stepped over her skirt, his eyes locked on her as she guided the thin panties she wore to the floor, bending over in front of him. His cock surged, blood rushing along the shaft as he moved quickly, grabbing her hips and bringing her back against him. The silk of his boxers let his cock slide along the curve of her ass, teasing her with his length. 

Willow moaned softly, straightening so that her back rubbed against his strong chest. Raising her arms, she linked her hands behind his neck and brought his lips down to the pulse at the base of her own. A quiet rumble of desire filled Giles as he slid his hands around her waist, smoothing them down over the flatness of her stomach to the gentle curves of her thighs. "Willow," he breathed, his tongue dancing over her skin. 

She released him and turned slowly, the satin of his boxers caressing his skin, the cool wetness at the tip of his cock branding her. She ran a fingertip down his cheek and touched his lips just slightly before backing away from him to the bed. She crawled onto it, never losing sight of his eyes, dark and hungry with need. Beckoning him with her hands, she continued weaving a spell of want over him, using nothing more than her own body as reward. 

Giles moved to the edge of the bed and slipped the boxers down his legs, the silk whispering against the golden hair that covered him. Willow let out a soft sound, something between a whimper and a sigh, edging closer to him. Her hand reached out, touching the engorged tip of his cock, swiping her finger over it. 

He watched raptly as she lifted the moisture to her mouth, flicking her tongue over her finger in a mockery of what he wanted, what he needed from her. His hands found her shoulders and he guided her back down onto the bed, his eyes appreciative and hungry. Willow smiled knowingly as he lay her down, her gaze traveling over the smooth lines of him. 

Without a word, he lay down beside her, his hands exploring her, covering the same ground his eyes had discovered just moments before. His fingers traced her skin with innate grace and skill, arousing and teasing her. Willow found herself writhing beneath his touch, aching for him to part her legs, to open her body, to drive her mad with wanting. His breath joined his fingers, his hands, his lips as he touched and tasted her skin, licking and sucking on the creamy flesh until every inch of her was alive. 

Tingling. She tingled with need and lust and want. The magic of the spell surrounded them, guided them as her hand slipped around Giles erection, stroking the hardened flesh with an eager hand as her mouth sought his. Their tongues met and tangled, dueled and fought, seeking something from one another. Willow rolled onto her side as Giles slipped his hand between her legs, his fingers finding the hot button of her clit with practiced ease as she brought her other hand down to cup his scrotum, massaging the swollen flesh. 

Breath mingled, harsh and panting as they felt and caressed one another, Giles hand moving lower, his fingers parting her, sliding in and stroking her slick walls. Impaling her carefully, again and again, her body clutching and grasping with every thrust. He guided her onto her back, easing away from her grip. Disengaging his hand from her warm wetness, he parted her legs, stroking the creamy flesh of her inner thigh. 

Willow sighed and gasped, all at once as he moved between her legs, fitting inside her as naturally as if they were made for one another, his smooth and easy stroke filling her, expanding her, stretching her while she clung to him. Her hungry passage wrapped around him like a fist, tight and hot. She squeezed him with flexing muscles, soft orgasmic spasms wracking her as he thrust, fighting her seductive hold with every move of his hips. 

They were sweaty and panting, losing control in wild ways theyd never explored, touching and tasting until everything was a mix of magic and sensation, spiraling out of control. The rocks grated around them, granite against granite like flesh against flesh. It was hunger and passion, unrefined and unknowing, seeking and finding things theyd never hoped to look for. Willow clung to him as he buried himself inside her, the hard length of him seeming to reach forever inside her. Giles melted into her, whole and yet scattered like ashes on the wind. 

In one last moment of abandon, they screamed silently, like birds in a windstorm, crashing into each other in an explosive, impassioned thrust; orgasming amidst the climaxing spell, lost somewhere between magic and reality. 

***

Willow moaned and winced, the strange feel of weight on her throwing her off balance. She opened her eyes and looked hazily at the man above her. 

Giles was staring down into her eyes, his own expression shocked and embarrassed. "I" He shook his head and attempted to speak again, unable to find the words. 

She nodded. "I know what you mean." 

"I think, perhaps, it would be best not to do that spell again." He raised his head and looked out his window, glad to note the earth had returned to itself. 

"I would hope that maybe, after this, I wouldnt have to." 

Giles brought his eyes back to hers, his gaze now contemplative. "Youre interested in thisbeing something regular?" 

"Arent you?" "Well, I dont" He grinned as her expression started to fall. "I would need a day or so to rest after that, Im afraid. Im a little out of practice. And that was"

"Intense." She nodded, running her fingertips over his chest. "So, a day of rest and thenagain? Maybe?" 

"Maybe." He nodded in return, reveling in her smile as much as he had in her desire. 

"Good because Id hate to have to invoke the spell again." 

"Not that," he pleaded, fatigue threatening now that he started to relax. "I dont think Im up for that again." 

"I know another spell" she began, the words dancing behind her eyes. 

"No, WillowI" He felt his erection spring to life, still buried inside her and groaned with a mixture of frustration, passion and exhaustion. "Willow"

She bit her lower lip, barely disguising her grin. "Uhm.whoops?" 


End file.
